Le sexe amoureux de deux vampires
by Akuma Pur White
Summary: Zero a décidé d'être mit dans la Night class, et même si il ne veut pas l'avouer il se sent beaucoup plus à sa place. Et en plus de tout, Kaname lui fait du rentre dedans, de plus il partage sa chambre avec lui. Bien édemement il y a un lemon ! /YAOI\\ M.


**Titre** : Le sexe amoureux de deux vampires (titre provisoire je pense)

 **Rating** : M.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien est à moi.

 **Couple** : Kaname.K **X** Zero.K

 **Genre** : Yaoi et lemon.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Voici un deuxième One-shot « Vampire knight » yaoi. Avec un Kaname très débauché et sexe et un Zero presque innocent en fin pas totalement non-plus(suis-je normal de faire ça?)

 **One-shot numéro 2 de vampire knight. (Kaname X Zero)**

Zero entra exténué dans la chambre de Kaname. Depuis peu, il avait rejoint la Night class, d'après le directeur il ne fallait pas le laisser dans les couloirs de la Day class à cause de sa faim. Bien que Kaien Cross avait pleuré toute la matinée et une partie de l'après midi, il devait se résoudre à laisser son ''petit'' garçon seul dans les couloirs des vampires.

Ça faisait 2semaines qu'il était là et bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il se sentait de plus en plus à sa place parmi ces buveurs de sang. Ce qui l'avait le plus surprit était que Kaname Kuran avait sympathisé avec lui et plus encore, il lui faisait du rentre dedans comme si c'était naturel et plus de cela, Kaname partageait sa chambre avec lui. Le brun profitait grandemant de cette avantage, il draguait tout les soirs le hunter, le faisant languir de plaisir, ou alors le faisant pâlir.

Que c'était amusant ! Oh oui, c'était hilarant de voir ça.

En ce moment, Zero était dans ''sa'' chambre en train de finir ses devoirs, chose rare.

Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Le gris se tendit, Kaname était revenu et c'était très mauvais.

Il entendit le brun enlever son uniforme blanc puis le ranger soigneusement dans son placard et s'avancer vers Zero. Celui-ci était rester tendu sur sa chaise de bureau, les doigts crispés sur son stylo à plume. Dès les premiers pas du sang pur, il sentait que quelque chose de mal allait se passer, un truc très mal.

Kaname tourna, non sans regretter de ne pas avoir une chaise à roulette, puis regarda son compagnon de chambre.

-Oh, Ze-ro ! Tu es arrivé plus tôt aujourd'hui. Dit il en enlevant les cahier sur le bureau avant de s'asseoir sur le meuble en bois.

Kaname s'était débarrasser de tout ses vêtements et n'avait garder que son boxeur, heureusement pour Zero, mais malheureusement pour lui ce boxeur était serré et soulignait parfaitement ses fesses rebondies et son imposant membre.

 _Qui devait être très grand,_ se dit Zero en regardant de plus près.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Demanda Kaname en le voyant loucher sur son boxeur.

Zero rougit, le sang pur esquissa un sourire au coin et puis brusquement il cambra son dos de façon très érotique pour que le gris admire son corps laiteux parfait ( J'approuve ! )

-Et là c'est mieux, non ?

Ouais, c'était vachement mieux. Zero loucha de plus en plus sur le membre du bru qui commençait à ce mettre en garde à vous.

Kaname rigola, ce mec était vraiment un puceau sans expérience mal grès le fait qu'il se prend pour un dur en publique.

Le brun baissa la tête vers les lèvres du hunter et posa ses lèvres sur elles. Zero resta un moment interdit avant de répondre au baiser.

Kaname sourit pendant l'embrassade, son vampire le laissait l'embrasser alors il pouvait faire bien plus, non ? Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du vampire au cheveux gris celui-ci parut surpris mais laissa tout de même la langue de Kaname se faufiler dans sa bouche et rencontrer sa semblable. Elles commencèrent un ballet endiabler et torride improviser. Elles étaient en parfaite symbiose. Le baiser était lent, langoureux, aimant, assuré, des fois rapides, chaud et devient vite en très manque d'air. Quand ils se séparèrent un filet de bave reliait leur de muscle rose buccal. Zero rougit et mit son bras sur sa bouche.

-Oh fait pas ton puceau Ze-ro après ce baiser tu ne peux pas encore agir comme ça, dit Kaname.

Zero rougit encore plus, comment savait il qu'il était puceau ? Il n'était pas si expressif que ça, si ?

Kaname rigola, trop facile avec lui. Il descendit de son perchoir et se posa devant le hunter et lui prit le bras, le tira vers lui pour se mettre sur le lit du brun. Il le poussa sur son lit sauvagement avant de se mettre en califourchon sur lui et de lui mordre gentiment le cou. Zero ne put retenir un gémissement, le brun prit un malin plaisir à lui lécher, sucer et croquer gentiment son cou. À la fin Zero avait plusieurs petits suçons violacés. La tension monta brusquement dans la chambre, il faisait une chaleur vraiment étouffant. Zero n'arrivait pas à retenir ses gémissements, le sang pur passa sa main en dessous du tee-shirt du vampire aux yeux violet.

-Aaaah ! Cria Zero les yeux voiler de plaisir.

-Hum hum, voici ton point faible, dit Kaname.

Le brun lui enleva le tee-shirt pour avoir un accès libre sur son torse, il commença à lécher et mordiller les tétons déjà excités. Zero gémit et se tortilla sous lui, c'était une vrai torture ! Kaname continua ce jeu jusqu'à qu'il en eut marre et passa à autre chose, c'est-à-dire plus bas, beaucoup plus bas.

Le sang pur passa sa main sur l'entre-jambe au garde à vous de Zero, le gris retient de justesse un gémissement.

 _Dommage_ , se dit Kaname.

Il enleva le pantalon du hunter qui devenait trop encombrant et le jeta quelque part dans la chambre, il passa sa main sous le boxeur gris foncé de son compagnon et attrapa le membre tant convoité, il le massa calmement et lentement sans se préoccuper des grognements coléreux pour qu'il aille plus vite. Il voulait que ça dure.

-Ka... Kaname ! Va plus vite ! Gémit Zero impatient.

Kaname sourit, d'accord en faite ça n'allait pas du tout durer. Il accéléra les va et vient et de sa deuxième main il enleva le boxeur gris. Oui, maintenant Zero était nu sous lui, les joues rouges et les yeux voilés de plaisir. Tous ce qu'il avait des plus bandant. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche quitte à s'étouffer avec de la salive et tout en faisant ces actions il inséra 1doigt en Zero.

Le vampire transformé manqua de s'étouffer, ce foutu vampire avait mit 1doigt et c'était très désagréable.

Il essaya de le lui faire comprendre mais celui-ci accentua les va et vient sur sa verge. C'était tous bonnement contre les règles de lui faire ça, alors avec ses mains il s'aventura sur le torse du vampire brun. Il descendit plus bas vers le boxeur noir du vampire et y mit sa main, il sentit ses joues devenir rouges au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait le membre mal assuré pour faire des va et vient, tout comme Kaname. D'ailleurs, celui-ci parut surpris que Zero soit si entre-prenant mais ça ne le gênait nullement. Au contraire, rien que pour le martyrisé encore un peu il inséra un second doigt.

Un petit cri de douleur lui parvient à l'oreille, ainsi qu'une légère pression sur sa verge.

-Doucement... Tu vas vite t'y habituer. Dit calmement le brun.

Il fit des mouvement de ciseaux pour élargir un peu plus le petit trou de son amant, celui-ci poussa un autre cri de douleur. Il l'embrassa histoire de le divertir un peu.

Puis une fois la préparation finit et que Zero eut jouit dans la main de Kaname, il le mit à genoux, les fesses en l'air laissant apercevoir tous son dos pâle. Il glissa une main sur le dos transpirant de Zero, l'obligeant à ce relevé et de se mettre assit, le dos contre son torse. Il positionna sa tête dans le creux du cou de Zero et lui lécha sa peau tendre avant de planter ses crocs qui était sortis. Un long gémissement de plaisir lui parvient à l'oreille, il donnait vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à son vampire, c'était parfait. Le sang était bon mais celui de son Zero était divin ! Il but la substance rougeâtre avec une lenteur d'un escargot, son amant, lui, gémissait. C'était si bon !

Leur deux corps nu (oui, j'ai zappée le moment où Kaname enlève son boxeur, ça pose un problème ? '-') se collèrent comme si elles étaient faites pour être ensemble.

Soudain, Zero émit un grognement plaintif.

-Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda Kaname.

-Prend... Prend moi ! S'exclama t-il.

Un peu sonné par cette demande inattendu du hunter, après un moment Kaname sourit, son vampire aurait ce qu'il voulait. IL le posa sur le dos et lui écarta les jambes pour avoir une meilleure vue et un accès parfait, il dirigea sa verge vers le trou élargit par ses doigts et y entra doucement.

Zero se crispa, il ne pensait pas que ça ferait si mal, mais d'un côté il fallait si en douté. Vu la taille du membre du sang pur, il ne fallait pas être un géni pour savoir que ça ferait atrocement mal.

Quelques larmes commencèrent à sortir des yeux de Zero.

-Zero ? Tu veux que je m'arrête là ?

-Non, c'est bon vas y continu.

Kaname souffla, put**n voir la personne que tu veux pleurer c'est très déstabilisant. Il ferma les yeux un instant et les ouvra quelques secondes plus tard. Il embrassa amoureusement Zero tout en poussant à l'intérieur de son amant. L'ancien humain gémissait de plaisir et en même temps de douleur, toujours en l'embrassant, Kaname prit la peine de s'arrêter, histoire de faire habituer sa présence à Zero. Une fois qu'il sentit la légère pression lui demandant de commencer, il poussa fortement et en ressortit puis en suite revient et ressortit.

Zero cria de plaisir, il n'arrivait plus du tout à maîtriser sa voix, son plaisir était si fort mélanger avec celui de Kaname qu'il n'arivait plus rien à maîtriser.

Les va et vient de Kaname se firent de plus en plus rapide, le lit bougeait au rythme de ses coups de rein. C'était l'extase pour eux, Zero avait les joues rougit par les plaisir et la verge toujours haute qui menacer de sortir une substance blanche.

-Attend... Haleta le brun, On va jouir en même temps... !

-Je... Je s-ais... pas si je pourais me retenir... ! Aaah !

Kaname boucha le pénis de Zero il ne voulait pas que celui-ci vienne avant lui. Le brun accélérait toujours plus et un substance blanche déborder de sa main qui bouchait le membre dur de Zero, celui-ci peinait à ne pas jouir.

Enfin, Kaname accéléra ses coups, on aurait crut que le lit allait s'écrouler et enfin là, Kaname put jouir en même temps que son amant, c'était... Puissant, très puissant ! Zero parut totalement exténué, pour lui c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de sport, il s'endormit près de Kaname une fois que le sang pur c'était retirer de lui et lui avait donner tout le plaisir qu'il n'avait presque jamais ressentit.

Avant de s'endormir il lui chuchota quelques chose.

-Je t'ai détesté mais maintenant je t'aime...

Avait il dit avant de sombrer dans le pays des songes. Kaname lui avait alors sourit puis enbrasser doucement avant de lui aussi lui chuchoter quelque chose.

-Moi, je t'ai toujours aimé... chuchota t-il.

Et lui, aussi dormit. Ils étaient couchés de façon à ce que Zero soit sur le torse de Kaname et Kaname le menton sur la tête du gris. Ils étaient serrés amoureusement se faisant un gros câlin.

Derrière la porte se trouvait une masse blonde et une masse brune en train de pleurer leur Kaname-sama !

 _En espérant que ce One-shot vous ai plus, je n'ai pas de bêta donc je suis désoler pour les éventuelles fautes. Aujourd'hui c'est un kanameXzero j'espère que le lemon vous ai plut ! ^^_

 _Review ? S.V.P_


End file.
